1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tie-downs, as may be used to secure cargo to a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have a ratchet buckle that secures cargo to a vehicle. It is also known to have a ratchet buckle in which a strap is pulled nearly taut through the buckle assembly and then tightened by a ratchet action in the buckle. Conventional ratchet buckles have a mechanism to prevent release of the strap after a ratchet mechanism has tightened the strap. However, the strap can still be inadvertently released such as by accidently jarring the ratchet buckle. This could then lead to release of cargo the buckle was securing. Assuring that the ratchet buckle is not released becomes a safety issue as well as important for protecting the cargo.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved ratchet buckle that automatically locks. Another object is to provide a removable handle that results in a ratchet buckle of reduced size during transport. Another object is to provide a lock that can only unlock the ratchet buckle when the handle moves toward the ratchet buckle base, thereby preventing inadvertent release of the ratchet buckle when the handle is removed.